


Un'irregolare commedia degli equivoci

by iridania



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M, commedia degli equivoci, terza stagione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridania/pseuds/iridania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek compra prodotti per l’igiene intima femminile; Stiles ha un incontro ravvicinato con dei preservativi fosforescenti; e Scott e Isaac sono accusati di condurre uno stile di vita alternativo. Intanto, Lydia continua a essere praticamente perfetta sotto ogni aspetto.<br/>Altrimenti detto: Derek fa finta di avere una relazione con Stiles per liberarsi di una commessa troppo appiccicosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un'irregolare commedia degli equivoci

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dioniso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioniso/gifts).



> Scritta per l'iniziativa [logorroprompt](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/68730.html). Il merito (o la colpa) va a [dio_niso](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/68730.html?thread=770682#t770682), che ringrazio: mi sono divertita tantissimo a pensare e scrivere questa cosa: le commedie degli equivoci sono il MALE PURO!
> 
>  **Spoiler** : elementi del primo episodio della terza stagione; scritta prima della messa in onda del secondo ep :)
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : not mine :(

Derek è incline a dare la colpa di tutta la storia a Peter. In fondo è stato lui a modificare le regolari attività di Beacon Hills e, con esse, i più-che-regolari ritmi biologici di Lydia Martin.

*

L’estate dopo la morte di Kate passa tra sotterfugi e piani segreti. Mentre Peter e Isaac lo aiutano nelle ricerche di Erica e Boyd, Derek tenta di mettere assieme quante più informazioni possibili sul Branco degli Alpha - con tutto l’aiuto che riesce a trovare.

Stiles e Lydia non sono per niente entusiasti all’idea d’interagire così spesso con Peter, ma non si fanno alcun problema a trasformare il piano superiore del loft nella loro alcova personale. Lydia si giustifica dicendo che dopo la partenza di Jackson per l’Europa ha bisogno di una distrazione. _Una distrazione qualsiasi_ : «Ho esigenze che non possono essere soddisfatte da soli _rapporti occasionali_ », annuncia, candida, e Stiles quasi cade dal divano.

Alla fine della prima settimana, il pavimento del secondo piano è praticamente scomparso sotto il peso di dizionari ‘presi in prestito’ dalla biblioteca, libri e diari loro ‘prestati’ da Deaton, e bestiari rubati dalla casa vuota degli Argent. Il computer di Peter, in bilico sul bordo del tavolo, è rimasto acceso tanto a lungo che la ventola ha iniziato a fare uno strano rumore metallico. Derek lo può sentire fin giù nella cucina anche dopo che il piede di Stiles comincia a battere a ritmo irregolare contro il parquet.

In quel brusio indistinto, la voce di Lydia lo coglie quasi di sorpresa. «Che giorno è oggi?»

«Lunedì 27», risponde Stiles, con quella punta di preoccupazione che riserva sempre per lei.

Per una volta, Derek non può fargliene un torto; Lydia non si è mai ripresa del tutto dalla resurrezione di Peter: attacchi di panico e vuoti di memoria sono solo la punta dell’iceberg.

«Dannato Peter», Lydia mormora in un tono troppo basso per essere rivolto a Stiles.

Derek aggrotta la fronte e comincia la salita verso il piano superiore per assicurarsi che stia bene. A metà della scala a chioccola, il suo naso capta un odore stranamente familiare. “Oh” pensa, facendo immediato dietrofront.

È sul punto di fare un balzo nel salotto, quando l’evidenziatore di Lydia smette improvvisamente di muoversi. Derek ha appena il coraggio di voltarsi. Appena lo fa, Lydia fa schioccare la lingua e inarca un sopracciglio, come per sfidarlo a dire qualcosa. Stiles, confuso, continua a spostare lo sguardo tra di loro. «Mi sono perso qualcosa?», chiede, la matita che gli pende dalla bocca.

Derek sale gli ultimi gradini con lo stesso entusiasmo di un condannato al patibolo. «Sto andando al supermercato», dice, ricordandosi improvvisamente che il frigorifero è per davvero mezzo vuoto. «Vi serve nulla?»

Stiles si affretta a stilare una lista che comprende patatine, barrette al cioccolato, tè alla menta, e diverse varietà d’insalata. Lydia lo guarda scrivere con aria falsamente disinteressata; poi gli ruba la matita e aggiunge qualcosa di suo in fondo alla pagina.

Derek non ha bisogno di conferme da parte del suo sorrisino soddisfatto per sapere di che si tratta.

*

Da un certo punto di vista Chris Argent potrebbe essere ritenuto l’involontario catalizzatore dell’intera sequenza di eventi.

*

Derek sta pesando una lattuga quando s’imbatte nella sua NEMESI. Tutte e sei le lettere maiuscole e due targhette appuntate alla camicia della divisa per ospitare il suo nome completo: Dorothea Rachel. Mai Dora, o Dorothy, o _Dotty_. Perché i soprannomi sono una cosa orrenda e Dorothea Rachel li odia con ogni fibra del proprio essere. Ma, targhette o meno, Derek non potrebbe mai scordarsi di lei (e c'ha provato).

Dorothea Rachel sedeva di fronte a lui in Inglese e Chimica, al liceo. Come Derek, Dorothea Rachel amava andare al cinema a tal giorno e a tale ora. Come Derek, Dorothea Rachel faceva parte del team di nuoto e del club di scacchi. E, a differenza di Derek, Dorothea Rachel era sola e disperata di mettere fine alla propria solitudine.

A causa del fatto che Dorothea Rachel ha delle piovre assassine da qualche parte nella sua linea genealogica, Derek aveva rischiato di affogare in più di un’occasione durante gli allenamenti in piscina. L’ultima volta che era successo, aveva ripreso i sensi con Kate Argent che gli soffiava aria nei polmoni e la decisione peggiore della sua vita che già gli frullava nel cervello.

Quindi, sì: Dorothea Rachel si merita tutte e sei le lettere maiuscole che Derek le ha mentalmente assegnato in prima liceo. Magari persino un punto esclamativo alla fine: N-E-M-E-S-I!

Gli anni di lontananza non sono serviti a mettere fine al loro indesiderato rapporto. Si sono rivisti la prima volta in sei anni dopo che Chris Argent aveva sfasciato il finestrino della Camaro. Dorothea Rachel era alla cassa quando Derek aveva pagato per far cambiare il vetro. Da allora la sua NEMESI non ha perso occasione per ricordargli quanto è interessata a consolarlo per le sue gravi perdite. Lavorando al supermercato _e_ alla stazione di servizio, le occasioni non le mancano di certo.

Derek non definirebbe Dorothea Rachel una persona insistente; NINFOMANE è una parola decisamente più adatta. Assieme a DELIRANTE, ASFISSIANTE, e SOFFOCANTE. Ultimamente, però, l’infatuazione di Dorothea Rachel sembra essersi condita con una dose concentrata di lussuria e una doppia porzione di sospiri appassionati. Tanto perché Derek non ha già abbastanza problemi.

«Buongiorno, Derek Theodore!»

Derek Theodore appiccica un codice a barre sulla sua lattuga e abbandona a passo spedito il reparto frutta e verdura. Sfortunatamente per lui, Dorothea Rachel opta per inseguire il suo stoico silenzio attraverso quattro corridoi e decine di scaffalature, offrendo una frase lasciva dopo l’altra mente lui aggiunge in rapida sequenza tonno in scatola, patatine fritte, e dodici litri di bibite gassate alla sua spesa.

«Te l’ho già detto: sono impegnato, _Dorothy_ », le dice, calcando sulla ‘thy’ finale. Ed è vero, perché tra gli Alpha e Peter, Derek ha perso più di una notte di sonno solo nell’ultima settimana. E siamo a lunedì.

Ma Dorothea Rachel non perde un colpo: Derek è sempre in giro da solo, no? Se avesse una fidanzata lei la conoscerebbe. A meno che non abbia qualche ragione per tenerla segreta. Derek ha qualche buona ragione per tenerla segreta...? Non è forse _carina_ la sua fidanzata…?

Con un gemito e un ringhio, Derek s’infila nel reparto per l’igiene della persona. Un mosaico di scatole colorate gli si para davanti con i suoi ‘supersottile’ e ‘massimo confort’ stampati _ovunque_. Derek sospira e scansiona il contenuto degli scaffali fino a che non trova quello che cerca. È solo allora che si accorge di qualcosa di strano.

_Silenzio_. Prezioso e inalterato silenzio. Dorothea Rachel ha smesso di parlare. Invece di raccontargli per filo e per segno perché l’oroscopo della settimana li vuole sposati entro il prossimo dicembre, fissa con aria esterrefatta la confezione che Derek stringe nella mano destra.

Considerato che l’attività preferita di Dorothea Rachel è ricordargli quanto le dispiaccia per la morte di Laura e quale tragedia sia che ci siano altre figure femminili nella sua vita, Derek davvero non sa perché non abbia pensato prima a una soluzione del genere.

Sorride, diabolico, trattenendosi appena dal far diventare rossi gli occhi. «Buona giornata, _Dorothy_ », dice, e fa cadere i tamponi tra la lattuga e un casco di banane con un gesto volutamente plateale. Abbandona la sua NEMESI nel bel mezzo del reparto, stordita al punto dell’immobilità.

Prima di andare alla cassa, fa persino una deviazione nel reparto dolci: si sente in vena di festeggiare.

«Solo una fetta». Lydia finge di nuovo indifferenza, ma non smette di trasudare disapprovazione finché Derek non le ritaglia una porzione stranamente ampia di torta al cioccolato. Una con le meringhe in cima.

Tra un morso e l’altro, Stiles lancia occhiate sospettose alla confezione di tamponi aperta sul tavolo. «Derek, ricordami di rimanere umano. Non voglio avere la capacità di odorare certe cos- ahia, Lydia!», si massaggia il braccio.

«Infantile», lo rimprovera Lydia.

Derek scuote la testa e si lecca il cioccolato dalle dita. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che non sarebbe finita lì.

*

C’è anche la possibilità che la colpa sia di Deaton. Per qualcuno che dice di non volersi intromettere, è un manipolatore di prima categoria.

*

Al suo incontro successivo con Dorothea Rachel, Isaac sta morendo dissanguato.

Derek non ha davvero tempo di star a sentire la sua NEMESI enumerare le sue possibili fidanzate segrete (che potrebbero o meno coincidere con le prossime vittime di omicidi passionali a Beacon Hills). Così, invece di tirare dritto per il reparto salse e condimenti, Derek allunga la mano verso una confezione di preservativi. Perché i preservativi sono un chiaro indice che stai facendo sesso con qualcuno. In teoria.

Poi, però, la sua mente invasa dal panico si accorge che Dorothea Rachel potrebbe interpretarlo come un incoraggiamento (‘segnali ambigui’, o come cavolo li chiamava Laura). Così, per evitare ambiguità, Derek stringe la mano attorno a un’altra confezione di tamponi.

Per cause inspiegabili, questo spinge Dorothea Rachel a guardare fuori dalla finestra del negozio, dove Stiles è seduto dietro il volante della Jeep. È una vista piuttosto normale per il parcheggio di un supermercato finché uno non assume la consapevolezza che Stiles ha una mano premuta contro lo stomaco di Isaac nel doppio tentativo di a) frenare l’emorragia e b) non svenire alla vista del sangue. Stiles è pallido, agitato, e si guarda intorno con l’aria di chi si aspetta un secondo attacco da un istante all’altro.

Non che Dorothea Rachel abbia alcuna idea di tutto questo. O almeno così Derek spera mentre si precipita nella sezione spezie. Le boccette hanno tutte l’aria di avere lo stesso contenuto; roba in grani e polvere gialla, verde, e arancione che il tappo ermetico gli impedisce di odorare. Derek legge freneticamente etichette scritte in caratteri da formica.

«Il figlio dello Sceriffo, eh?», attacca bottone Dorothea Rachel.

Derek le offre un disinteressato suono di assenso e mette da parte fiori di garofano e aglio disidratato.

«Mia sorella gli ha fatto da babysitter fino a qualche anno fa. Non stava mai fermo…. Si faceva male ogni tre secondi». C’è qualcosa di strano nel tono di Dorothea Rachel: è quasi… freddo? Distaccato...? Di sicuro, è la prima volta che non gli sta parlando come se volesse saltargli addosso. Peccato che Derek sia occupato a impare la differenza tra alloro e cannella e così salvare la vita a Isaac per gioire dell’evento.

«È fortunato che abbia trovato qualcuno che si prende cura di lui».

_Peperoncino… timo… zafferano._ Derek perde la pazienza e finisce per lanciare nel cestino una confezione di ogni cosa. Si è già voltato per andarsene quando Dorothea Rachel gli si para avanti con una confezione di assorbenti interni alla mano. «Questi entrano meglio», gli dice, con un fare che gli è stranamente reminiscente di Victoria Argent.

Derek ha troppa fretta per protestare; aggiunge i tamponi alla spesa e si precipita alla cassa con due banconote da 100 alla mano senza una parola o un cenno di più.

Nella Jeep, Stiles sbircia nei sacchetti, annaspa come un pesce, e gli lancia un’occhiata incredula. «Potevi prendere dell’unguento naturale, già che c’eri».

Isaac emette un gemito che potrebbe essere benissimo una risata.

Derek si allunga verso i sedili anteriori e dà a Stiles una sberla sul coppino. «Chiudi il becco e guida», ringhia.

Stiles guida.

*

Derek non vuole incolpare Melissa; anche perché è più semplice e onesto incolpare le cattiva igiene personale di Scott.

*

Isaac si riprende magnificamente. L’intruglio che Deaton gli prepara deve avere un gusto orrendo, ma ha un effetto immediato. Tanto da lasciare Isaac assolutamente _famelico_. L’odore di spezie che aleggia nell’aria non è di aiuto.

Derek finisce per guidare la Camaro con un Isaac sdraiato nel retro e Stiles che si lamenta per il sangue che macchia i cuscini della Jeep («Come credi che lo spiegherò a mio padre, Derek?!»).

Derek si distrae nello sperare attivamente che Dorothea Rachel abbia finito il proprio turno al supermercato. Ovviamente non è così.

«Derek», lo saluta, panno delle pulizie e spruzzino alla mano. Ha un sorrisetto che non ha niente a che fare con il modo in cui si sono lasciati un paio d’ore fa.

Derek deglutisce. Si chiede se comprare due confezioni di preservativi fosforescenti nell’arco di una giornata non sia un po’ esagerato. È ancora immerso nel suo dilemma, quando Dorothea Rachel s’inumidisce le labbra e gli chiede: «Sta ancora sanguinando?»

Derek quasi si fa cadere addosso l’intero scaffale della carta igienica. «Cosa?!»

Dorothea Rachel alza gli occhi al cielo. «Stiles», spiega. «Te l’ho detto che mia sorella gli faceva da babysitter. E mio fratello va al liceo con lui. Credevo che le epistassi avessero smesso, ma se gli stai comprando questa roba», e qui fa un gesto che abbraccia l’intero reparto di igiene intima femminile, «immagino che siano ricominciate».

Derek è sempre più confuso. «Uh…. Cosa?», riesce appena ad articolare.

Dorothea Rachel continua nella sua tirata. «Credevo che a quest’ora fosse abbastanza grande per capire che i tamponi non sono fatti per essere infilati nelle narici», scuote la testa. «Ma in fondo Stiles è sempre stato un tipo strano, eh?»

Derek annuisce, stordito. Dorothea Rachel crede la roba che ha comprato fosse per Stiles. Stiles che, a quanto pare, ha l’abitudine d’infilarsi tamponi vaginali su per il naso. Derek non sa se ridere, piangere, o inghiottire polvere di sorbo.

«Oh, beh, l’amore è cieco», dice Dorothea Rachel, dando due colpi di spruzzino.

Derek annuisce di nuovo, in automatico. “Sì, l’amore è… Cosa?” « _Cosa_?!»

Dorothea Rachel muove il panno contro lo scaffale con movimenti precisi. «Oh, non c’è bisogno di negarlo. Ho capito tutto sai?»

«Capito. Tutto».

«Capisco perché non mi hai mai voluto dire con chi eri impegnato», (Derek sobbalza), «Tenere tutto nascosto è meglio per tutti. In fondo Stiles ha solo… quindici anni?», indovina Dorothea Rachel.

«Sedici», corregge lui, e si volta per seguire lo sguardo di lei fino al muro colorato che è lo scaffale preservativi. Preservativi che Dorothea Rachel crede lui abbia comprato per Stiles. No. Per usarli _con_ Stiles.

Derek ha un improvviso attacco di vertigini. Ci vuole qualche secondo al suo cervello per tornare a funzionare; e per allora Dorothea Rachel ha preso a scrutare lo spruzzino con aria contemplativa. «Se lo Sceriffo lo scoprisse sarebbe terribile», conclude con un’ultima spruzzatina.

Derek non saprebbe dire se la sua è empatia o una velata minaccia. Conoscendo il leitmotiv della sua vita, propende per la seconda.

Fa per dire qualcosa e NEGARE categoricamente di avere un qualsiasi tipo di relazione con l’unico figlio dello Sceriffo, quando un rumore alle sue spalle fa voltare entrambi.

Qualcuno ha fatto cadere lo scaffale dei preservativi. Quello stesso qualcuno che adesso sta tentando di nascondersi dietro una piramide di pannolini per bambini totalmente ignorando i pacchi da 12, XXL, e lubrificati sparsi ai propri piedi.

«Stiles», ringhia Derek, accidentalmente calpestando un incarto di _\- Per il piacere di lei -_.

Stiles si appiattisce contro il pavimento. «Shhh, Derek! O mi vedrà», tenta di zittirlo.

Derek rinuncia a fargli notare che bisognerebbe ciechi, sordi, e morti per non averlo notato. «Chi ti vedrà?», chiede, mentre Stiles si sporge oltre la piramide di pannolini per lanciare occhiate di panico in direzione del parcheggio.

«Melissa», bisbiglia. «Credo sia andata alla lavanderia a gettoni all’angolo. Non volevo mi vedesse accanto alla Camaro e facesse _dos y dos_. C'è il rischio che dica tutto a Scott, lo sai».

Derek fa per chiedergli perché non abbia cercato di nascondersi _dentro_ la Camaro, quando qualcosa simile a un allegro cinguettio si fa sentire dietro di lui.

Dorothea Rachel lo sta guardando con un’espressione talmente soddisfatta che Derek non può trattenersi dall’impallidire. «Per favore non dire nulla», la supplica, intuendo cosa la sua conversazione con Stiles possa averle fatto venire in mente. Suggerito. Confermato. “Merda”.

Stiles si solleva dal pavimento. «Si, non dire nulla a nessuno», la prega a sua volta.

I sorriso di Dorothea Rachel è la cosa più spaventosa che abbia mai visto. Derek non sa se sbattere la testa contro il muro o sbatterci quella di Stiles. Orribile equivoco o meno, a questo punto davvero è tardi per ritrattare.

Derek afferra il carello con la destra, tira Stiles per la sua stupida camicia di plaid con la sinistra, e comincia a fuggire in direzione della cassa. Mentre sono in coda, Dorothea Rachel fa cadere una confezione di tamponi super assorbenti tra le bistecche di Isaac e il tè orientale di Peter.

Appena si è allontanata in un clamore di tacchi e spruzzatine offese, Stiles si schiarisce la gola. «Derek, non è che il tuo è un fetish?», chiede, serio.

Una volta in macchina, libero da testimoni, Derek opta per sbattergli la testa contro il cruscotto. Isaac è troppo occupato a ingurgitare carne trita per commentare.

*

La colpa è di Greenberg.

*

Per un paio di settimane, Derek si ritrova a vivere di menu da asporto e merendine stantie fatte cadere da distributori automatici mezzi scassati. L’unica ragione per cui il frigorifero del loft non è vuoto è che Stiles e Melissa si rifiutano di abbandonare lui e Isaac a un ‘regime di coloranti e lievito artificiale’ (parole di Stiles, non sue).

Quando finalmente Derek rimette piede nel supermercato, gli sembra che gli altri clienti lo guardino in modo strano. Beh, più strano di come solitamente si guarda un ex sospettato per omicidio. All’inizio fa fatica a riabituarsi agli sguardi dubbiosi delle vecchiette al banco carne; ma poi decide di vedere le cose in un altro modo. La sua aria da criminale è qualcosa che nemmeno gli Alpha gli possono portare via – e, adesso come adesso, trova il pensiero stranamente rassicurante.

Derek si sorprende a fischiettare la canzone preferita di Laura nel reparto surgelati. _Now I'm drowning in the flood…. You see I've always been a fighter…. But without you I give u_ \- Dorothea Rachel sbuca in quell’istante dal reparto casalinghi. Per sua confusione non tenta di parlargli e non gli si avvicina più del necessario che per sistemare uno scatolone di detersivi. In effetti, non lo degna di più che un rapido cenno del capo.

Derek lo prende come un segno che qualcosa di orribile sta per accadere.

Quel qualcosa di orribile si manifesta tre settimane dopo l’inizio dell’anno scolastico nella forma di Scott McCall.

Derek e Stiles sono al tavolino basso del salotto a mangiare involtini primavera con un bestiario in latino antico aperto sul divano e la tv che ronza nel sottofondo, quando porta del loft si apre di colpo. Scott è fradicio di pioggia e mezzo trasformato; Isaac, dietro di lui, ha le guance arrossate. Hanno entrambi l’aria di aver corso fino a lì.

Derek balza in piedi. Con sua sorpresa, però, Scott non lo accusa per l’ennesima volta di avergli rovinato la vita, né dichiara di punto in bianco di essere passato dalla parte degli Alpha. Ciò non preclude la possibilità che voglia eviscerarlo; gli artigli sfoderati sono un indizio abbastanza evidente.

«Scott, perché non ci spieghi a parole cosa sta succedendo?», Stiles domanda, annoiato, con ancora un mezzo involtino in bocca. «A differenza di certi cavernicoli», e qui indica Derek con la punta delle bacchette, guadagnandosi un ringhio in risposta, «di solito sei piuttosto bravo con le parole».

Gli occhi di Scott smettono di brillare; ma gli artigli rimangono. «Pensavo che fossimo amici!», si lamenta.

Derek si scambia un’occhiata con Stiles, che storce il naso deglutisce: «Non ho idea di tu cosa stia parlando».

Isaac fa un passo avanti. «Scott ha scoperto-»

«Per tutta l’estate?!», l’interrompe Scott. «Con _Derek_?», insiste, pronunciando il suo nome come se il suono gli lasciasse un sapore orrendo in bocca – e in un certo senso deve essere veramente così.

La puzza di fritto non è sufficiente per coprire il nervosismo che Stiles sta emanando: l’intero loft ne è praticamente invaso. E tra la rabbia e l’eterno senso di colpa, Derek non sta facendo un lavoro tanto migliore. Ma se avevano deciso di tenere la loro collaborazione estiva segreta a Scott c’era più di un motivo. Primo tra tutti: Scott non sa mai cosa è meglio per lui.

Stiles inghiotte il suo involtino e posa le bacchette sul tavolo. «Senti, Scott, non è un problema».

«Ma lo è, Stiles!», Scott lo guarda come se fosse stupido. «Si tratta di fidarsi. È sempre stato quello il problema. Avreste dovuto dircelo!», aggiunge in un guaito.

Pausa di riflessione generale. Dietro le spalle, Derek nota Isaac cambiare improvvisamente espressione: da strabordante di panico a strabordante di confusione. Comincia ad avere un brutto presentimento.

«Isaac lo sapeva», ammette Stiles, alla fine.

Scott si volta d’improvviso: «Come sarebbe a dire che lo sapevi?»

Isaac alza le mani in segno di resa. «Certo che lo sapevo. Sono nel Branco di Derek. E vivo qui. Difficile ignorare certe cose».

Scott è oltraggiato. Semplicemente oltraggiato. Si volta di nuovo verso Stiles: « _Isaac_ lo sapeva!», urla di nuovo. E il suo odore cambia per comprendere qualcosa di simile alla… gelosia? No. L’imbarazzo. Scott è rosso come un peperone e non riesce a incontrare lo sguardo di Isaac. E perché diavolo Scott dovrebbe essere imbarazz- Derek quasi si strozza con la sua stessa saliva. «Oh», sussurra, sconvolto dall’orrore.

Isaac gli lancia uno sguardo interrogativo.

Lydia sceglie quel momento per scendere dal piano di sopra.

«Ci sei dentro anche tu?», le chiede Scott, esasperato.

Lydia si ferma a metà rampa e inarca un sopracciglio. «Ovvio», dice, e si avvicina per infilzare un involtino primavera. Derek non ha alcun dubbio che abbia capito alla perfezione quanto sta accadendo.

Scott si lascia cadere sul divano. «Chi altri lo sa, Stiles? _Tuo padre_?»

Stiles fa una smorfia. «Ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Perché dovrei mettere mio padre al corrente di tutto?», scuote la testa. «Finirebbe con lo sparare a qualcuno», indica Derek.

Scott annuisce, rassegnato.

Derek solleva lo sguardo quanto basta per essere testimone del momento in cui Isaac mette assieme tutti i pezzi. «Oh», sgrana gli occhi l'altro, spostando l’indice tra Stiles e Derek e poi di nuovo verso Scott come un metronomo impazzito. «Scott», tenta, perché Isaac non è come Lydia e possiede un’anima e uno spirito compassionevole, «non credo che tu capisca…»

«Davvero no», lo interrompe di nuovo l’altro. «Davvero non lo capisco. Lo sapevate _tutti_ e io l’ho scoperto grazie _alla ragazza del supermercato_ ».

Sarebbe un buon momento perché Stiles capisse che lui e Scott stanno avendo due conversazioni completamente diverse. Ma Stiles essendo Stiles e la fortuna di Derek essendo la fortuna di Derek, non è questo che accade.

Invece, Stiles caccia indietro la testa come se si fosse ricordato qualcosa di terribilmente divertente e dice: «Oh, sì: l’incidente coi preservativi».

Derek vuole ritirare la sua dichiarazione precedente. Isaac non possiede un’anima, né tantomeno uno spirito compassionevole. Altrimenti a questo punto non si sarebbe unito a Lydia nella sua risatina senz'anima e senza spirito compassionevole.

Scott è troppo sconvolto per far altro che impallidire. Altra cosa che Stiles non nota, ovviamente, perché opta per voltarsi verso Derek e peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione: «Non credevo avrebbe fatto la spia su di noi. Senti, Scott», dice, prendendo posto sul divano, «mi spiace che tu l’abbia dovuto scoprire così… e dalla sorella di Greenberg, poi».

Derek non ha idea di chi questo Greenberg sia, a parte che condivide del DNA con la sua NEMESI, ma Scott deve saperlo bene perché i muscoli della sua guancia hanno uno spasmo involontario e le punte dei suoi artigli cominciano a forare i cuscini del divano.

«Non volevamo crearti altri problemi», continua Stiles, con un’aria così rammaricata che Derek fa quasi fatica a riconoscerlo.

«Crearmi problemi?», ripete Scott.

E Stiles, che ha un talento incredibile per questo genere di cose, fa: «Dopo la storia con Allison non mi sembrava una grande idea sbatterti in faccia certe cose».

Isaac deve portarsi due mani davanti alla bocca dopo questa sconcertante dichiarazione. Lydia ha gli occhi che brillano in falsa commozione: «Aww», tuba, mentre Derek progetta di strozzarsi con la salsa agrodolce rimasta sul tavolino.

Scott si sgonfia come un pallone bucato. Non c’è più una traccia di rabbia in lui; anzi, Derek riesce persino a odorare qualcosa di molto simile al rimorso. «Oh, Stiles, sei così stupido», dice; e abbraccia Stiles come se avesse appena avuto una rivelazione che gli ha cambiato la vita.

A quel paese la salsa agrodolce! Derek sente il bisogno fisico di accoltellarsi con una bacchetta cinese. Fa per dire qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ , ma quando solleva la testa si trova gli occhi di Scott puntati addosso: due fessure che sembrano minacciarlo di intenso dolore fisico.

«Se è questo quel che vuoi, Stiles», mormora Scott, senza smettere di fissare Derek.

Stiles, nella sua beata innocenza, non se lo sogna nemmeno di contraddirlo. «Certo che è quello che voglio», si svincola dall’abbraccio. «Almeno adesso possiamo lavorare tutti assieme, no?...», batte il palmo sulla spalla di Derek, che digrigna i denti.

Lydia e Isaac annuiscono in modo eccessivamente entusiasta.

*

Sillogismo. L’intero mondo è contro Derek. Derek è quindi libero d’incolpare il mondo intero.

*

«Quando hai intenzione d’informare Stiles che siete in una relazione?»

«Lydia…»

Lydia si passa un batuffolo di cotone sulle unghie. «Perché, te lo devo dire, Derek: Stiles non è il mio tipo, ma ci sono diverse persone a scuola che trovano il suo nuovo look… accattivante».

Stiles. Accattivante. «Il suo nuovo _look_?»

«Ha miracolosamente trovato un taglio di capelli che non gli sta troppo male», ammette Lydia. «Ma sono tutti troppo terrorizzati all’idea di competere con te per fare una mossa». Tira fuori il pennellino dello smalto. « _Codardi_. Per me sarebbe un incentivo», ci tiene a specificare.

Derek apre con violenza una lattina di birra; la schiuma finisce sui cuscini del divano. Poco male; sono già rovinati dai segni che Scott c’ha lasciato la settimana scorsa.

«Rachel Dorothea-», riprende Lydia, stendendo l’ennesimo strato trasparente.

«Dorothea Rachel».

«-ha detto al fiorista che ha detto al farmacista che ha detto a mia madre che ha detto a me che sei _terrorizzato_ all’idea che lo Sceriffo lo scopra. Non riesco a immaginare il perché».

Derek è improvvisamente è molto, molto contento che Jackson si sia levato dai piedi, perché la situazione è già abbastanza orribile senza i suoi commenti da idiota tirati nel mezzo. «Lydia, smettila. Appena possibile chiarirò le cose con Scott. Si tratta solo di un malinteso».

«Un malinteso che va avanti da mesi», s’intromette Isaac dalla cucina.

«Ed è un peccato che l’abbiamo scoperto solo così di recente», rincara Lydia.

Derek comincia a ringhiare.

Lydia chiude la bottiglietta dello smalto. «Tanto perché tu lo sappia», lo informa con un sorriso smagliante, «il fiorista di cui parlavo prima è amico di Peter».

A Derek viene improvvisamente da vomitare. Isaac, il traditore, ride tanto che quasi si strozza con una bistecca.

*

Ok. A essere totalmente sinceri, la colpa è di Derek e soltanto di Derek.

*

Il fatto è. Derek non ha idea di come spiegare la cosa a Scott. O a Stiles. O alla metà Beacon Hills che lo crede interessato a fare certe cose a minorenni iperattivi, se è questo il problema.

Senza troppe sorprese, Scott è persino più riluttante di lui nell’affrontare il discorso. E, come se non bastasse, ogni volta che Derek e Stiles sono nella stessa stanza con lui, si comporta in modo strano.

Derek passa una matita a Stiles? Scott sorride e comincia a canticchiare tra sé.

Stiles aiuta Isaac a preparare la cena? Scott se ne viene fuori con una domanda sulle dinamiche famigliari dei lupi mannari.

Stiles aiuta Derek a cucirsi una ferita? Scott assume la sua migliore espressione vacua e comincia a sognare ad occhi aperti, incurante del sangue e degli organi interni che colano sul pavimento.

Stando a quando dice Lydia, Stiles e Derek sono diventati per lui un ‘punto di riferimento in un mondo invaso dal caos’. Qualunque cosa questo voglia dire. A parte umiliazione e sofferenze per Derek.

Quanto a Peter…. Beh, Peter ha sempre tratto un sadico divertimento nel pronunciare quante più frasi a doppio senso possibile in presenza di Stiles. L’unica differenza è che adesso Isaac e Lydia lo incoraggiano.

Derek sbatte lo sportello della Camaro. Suo zio gli sta metaforicamente scavando la fossa, e lui non si trova nella posizione di apprezzare l’ironia della situazione. Il bello è che in circostanze diverse probabilmente sarebbe addirittura felice di come Lydia e Peter stiano perseguendo da settimane un obiettivo comune.

Sono arrivati al punto di accompagnare Derek al supermercato al solo scopo d’incontrare di persona Dorothea Rachel. Dorothea Rachel che, certo, sembra aver ingoiato un limone nel vedere a qual punto si spinge l’approvazione di amici e parenti di Derek per la sua ‘relazione proibita’ con Stiles (parole di Peter, non sue).

Uscendo dal supermercato, Peter trova persino il coraggio di aggiungere al carrello un’altra confezione di tamponi mentre si scambia un sorriso maniacale con Lydia. Perché l’umiliazione di Derek non era ancora arrivata all’apice.

E poi, dal nulla, _succede_.

Una sera Scott gli si siede accanto e gli dice: «Mia madre crede che tu e Stiles siate perfetti l’uno per l’altro».

Derek cade in un buco nero e non riesce a rialzarsi.

Perché si era completamente dimenticato di Melissa. Melissa che riempie il suo frigo nei fine settimana. Melissa che fa la spesa nello stesso supermercato di Derek. Melissa che _approva_.

E se _Melissa_ approva… non ci vorrà molto prima che tenti di convincere una certa persona che non c’è nulla di male se il suo unico figlio vuole uscire con un uomo di sei anni più grande. Un uomo che una volta ha arrestato per sospetto omicidio.

Derek si scola da solo un intero cartone di birra e maledice il fatto che non può ubriacarsi.

*

Il _deux ex machina_ della situazione è la segreteria telefonica di Deaton.

*

La buona notizia è che il veleno che Deaton e Chris sono riusciti a sintetizzare funziona sugli Alpha. La cattiva notizia è che l’antidoto non fa effetto così rapidamente come dovrebbe.

Derek rimarrà paralizzato per almeno un’altra ora, incapace di muovere altro che siano le palpebre e tantomeno di parlare. In circostanze normali, la cosa non rappresenterebbe un grosso problema; ma oggi la segreteria di Deaton ha smesso di funzionare. Il che vuol dire che nessuno ha controllato i messaggi lasciati la sera prima al dipartimento di polizia di Beacon Hills.

E questa è la ragione per cui lo Sceriffo trova Derek steso sul lettino della clinica veterinaria con Stiles che gli siede accanto con aria preoccupata, i palmi stretti attorno alla sua mano sinistra per monitorarne il ritorno di sensibilità. Quello che la scena deve sembrare a occhi estranei, però, è tutt’altra cosa.

Appena la porta si apre, Stiles lascia cadere la mano di Derek come se bruciasse. Fa per inventare una scusa qualsiasi, ma lo Sceriffo alza il palmo e gli impedisce di pronunciare anche solo un sillaba. «So tutto», dice, in un tono che non ammette replica.

Dopo il fiasco con Scott, Derek non osa nemmeno sperare che si stia riferendo alla licantropia.

«So tutto da mesi, Stiles», specifica lo Sceriffo. «Speravo solo che avessi il coraggio di parlarmene prima che vi cogliessi sul fatto».

Se potesse, Derek rotolerebbe sul pavimento pur di mettere fine a questa conversazione; invece, può solo assistere impotente mentre Stiles sospira e dice: «Avevo intenzione di dirti tutto, papà. Davvero. Ma non sapevo se mi avresti creduto».

«E perché non avrei dovuto-», comincia lo Sceriffo; poi si ferma a esaminare il volto di Derek. «Ok. Forse non ti avrei creduto subito, d’accordo. Ma dopo quel che è successo l’anno scorso credevo che le cose andassero bene tra noi. Credevo ti fidassi di me».

«Mi fido!», conferma subito Stiles. «È che non so come l’avresti presa. E col tuo lavoro…», non finisce la frase.

Lo Sceriffo incrocia le braccia al petto. «Beh, viste le circostanze, ammetto di aver fatto un po’ di fatica ad accettarlo all’inizio. Ma in fondo l’ho sempre sospettato».

“Davvero?”, pensa Derek, incredulo.

«Davvero?», vocia Stiles, basito.

Lo Sceriffo assume un’aria soddisfatta. «Ehi, non mi hanno fatto Sceriffo per nulla! A volte mi sembra di essere l’unico a notare le cose strane che succedono in questa città. Ma in questo caso specifico ho preferito chiedere conferma a Melissa».

«Melissa… oh, certo», Stiles si lecca le labbra. «Non sei arrabbiato con lei per avertelo tenuto nascosto, vero?»

«Certo che no! Poverina, era tutta rossa e piangeva. Penso si sia liberata di un peso».

Stiles annuisce. «Credo ti farà bene parlarne tra di voi, sai? Anche lei ha avuto un po’ di difficoltà ad accettare la cosa. Anche se con Scott è diverso…»

«Scott...?»

"Eccoci", pensa Derek.

Stiles sbatte le palpebre. «Certo. Scott. E Isaac».

«Oh». Lo Sceriffo gonfia le guance; lancia uno sguardo in direzione della porta, come volesse fuggire, e tenta per ben due volte di dire qualcosa senza riuscirci. Poi annuisce tra sé. «Scott _e_ Isaac, eh? Beh, è… interessante. Ma qualunque cosa ti renda felice a me sta bene, figliolo».

«Felice?», ride Stiles. «Mi prendi in giro, papone? È tutto terribilmente _eccitante_!».

Pronuncia l’ultima parola con malcelato entusiasmo, strappando allo Sceriffo un gemito di dolore che Derek non può che condividere in pieno. Forse, se si concentra abbastanza, Deucalion apparirà nella stanza per squarciargli la gola. Sarebbe un'esperienza molto meno dolorosa; ci scommette.

Lo Sceriffo sposta di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, i muscoli della mascella tesi. «L’importante è che vi comportate in modo responsabile».

Stiles annuisce, tutto contento. «Non ti preoccupare, papà. Derek può essere violento, ma ha un ottimo autocontrollo».

“STILES, NO”, vorrebbe gridare Derek.

Lo Sceriffo si lascia andare a una risatina strozzata. «Lo so. È quello che Dorothea Rachel sta dicendo a tutti da mesi», rivela con quel tipo di disapprovazione che ricorda a Derek della sera con Scott.

Stiles si volta verso di lui così radamente che è un miracolo non si spezzi il collo. «La sorella di Greenberg sa che sei un lupo mannaro?!», grida, esterrefatto.

Ed eccolo lì, il punto di non ritorno.

Lo Sceriffo corruccia la fronte: «Lupo mannaro…? È un codice del mondo… uh, gay?»

Stiles salta in piedi. «Cosa? No! Mi riferisco alla licantropia…. Sai? Pelo, zanne, chiaro di luna…», mima quello che sembrerebbe essere un vampiro.

Lo Sceriffo alza le mani. «Stiles. Mi stai dicendo che i lupi mannari esistono?»

Stiles scuote la testa, disorientato. «Papà, so che l’età avanza e tutto, ma abbiamo appena avuto un’intera conversazione sul fatto che Derek e Scott sono lupi mannari e…. Tu non parlavi di quello. Oddio non stavi parlando di quello», termina, orrore e panico che trapelano da ogni singola parola.

A questo punto, Derek gli farebbe i complimenti per aver finalmente capito quello che sta succedendo. Questo se non stesse già desiderando di sbatterlo contro un muro e-

«Lupi mannari», dice a mazza voce lo Sceriffo. «Spiega cose in effetti. Quando uno dei miei sottoposti me l’ha suggerito pensavo a una battuta. Ma ora che ci penso…».

Stiles, che è ancora bianco come un lenzuolo, si deve appoggiare alla sedia per non cadere. «Non stavi parlando di lupi mannari», dice ancora, con voce strozzata. «Di cosa stavi parlando, allora?», cerca di sviare il discorso.

Lo Sceriffo si riprende. «Oh, del fatto che tu e Derek state… conducendo uno stile di vita alternativo. E Scott e Isaac anche».

«Stile di vita alt-», Stiles guarda tra suo padre a Derek, immobile sul lettino, e arrossisce. «Pensi che io e Derek… _Derek_ e _io_ », ripete, con enfasi. «Ommioddio, no!», strilla in un gridolino acuto che sembra trapanare le orecchie di Derek.

Lo Sceriffo pare più confuso di prima. «Ma Melissa mi ha confermato tutto. E _Scott_ ».

Stiles sembra improvvisamente ricordarsi che Derek è nella stanza con loro. Si volta verso di lui, sconvolto. «Perché diavolo tutta questa gente crede che io e te stiamo ballando il mambo orizzontale?!»

Derek gli risponde nell’unico modo che può: un’occhiataccia.

Stiles tira le braccia in aria. «Tipico. Ti faccio una domanda e tu trovi tutte le scuse per non darmi una risposta decente».

Derek sente qualcuno muoversi dietro la porta, e poi due odori famigliari si mischiano a quelli già presenti nell’aria. “Oh, no”.

«Stiles», chiama lo Sceriffo. «Mi stai dicendo che tu e Derek non state assieme?».

Stiles si lascia cadere sulla sedia. «No», conferma.

«Ma Derek è un lupo mannaro», continua lo Sceriffo.

Stiles annuisce. Dietro la porta, inizia una colluttazione.

«E Scott e Isaac».

«E diverse altre persone. Tutte eterosessuali. Forse», aggiunge Stiles, con una smorfia contemplativa.

«Quindi Derek non è qui per un incidente che tu gli hai provocato...?», chiede lo Sceriffo. «Niente a che fare con la roba che usavano al _Jungle_?»

Stiles si lecca le labbra. «Beh, tecnicamente l’idea d’iniettargli del veleno paralizzante in vena è stata mia».

Lo Sceriffo piega la testa all’indietro e punta gli occhi sul soffitto. «Ho bisogno di un whiskey», annuncia.

«Non-», la protesta di Stiles muore sul nascere.

«Stiles!», Scott entra nella stanza, visibilmente irritato, con Isaac che tenta di trattenerlo per la giacca. «Che vuol dire che tu e Derek non state assieme?», esclama. «Perché mi avete mentito per mesi?!»

Dopo un’ora e quaranta minuti di totale immobilità la prima parola che esce dalla bocca di Derek è un’imprecazione.

*

Il concetto di colpa è pienamente relativo.

*

Stiles arriva con una bottiglia di tè e due porzioni giganti di patatine fritte. «Ho parlato con Scott e Lydia. E con la sorella di Greenberg».

Derek s’infila una patatina in bocca. La mastica come se si trattasse di cemento.

«Non capisco perché non mi hai spiegato tutto da subito». Stiles comincia a battere il piede sul pavimento. «Scott è parecchio alterato».

«L’ho notato», risponde Derek. Da quanto Isaac gli ha spiegato, dopo aver scoperto che tra lui e Stiles non c’è mai stato nulla, Scott ha totalmente cambiato prospettiva sugli eventi. Niente più parallelismi con la sua relazione con Allison: qualsiasi collaborazione segreta con Derek merita la sua più totale disapprovazione.

«Tuo padre come ha preso la faccenda dei lupi mannari?»

Stiles fa spallucce. «Credo bene. Tutto considerato».

Forse è il tono rassegnato delle sue parole: Derek si trova a chiedergli scusa.

«Nah, no tengo problemas», dice Stiles. «L’hai fatto per toglierti di dosso una piovra assassina. Certo che, di tutti i modi di scaricare qualcuno che devi avere nel tuo repertorio potevi sceglierne uno migliore…», si gratta la nuca. Lydia ha ragione: il nuovo taglio di capelli non gli sta male. «Intendo… con l’aspetto che hai…», Stiles comincia a gesticolare. «Probabilmente avrei fatto la stessa cosa anche io. Non che io possa dire niente… non ho mai avuto nessuno che… beh, sai, no?», affoga il suo involontario vomito di parole in un sorso di tè.

Tanto perché si sente caritatevole, Derek fa un cenno di assenso. «Stiles…», mormora. E poi, perché è un Hale, aspetta che l’altro avvicini di nuovo il bicchiere alle labbra: «Che relazione c’è tra te e i tamponi vaginali?»

Stiles sputa tè dappertutto: tavolo, patatine, e cuscini già rovinati del divano. Derek non crede che li cambierà mai, a questo punto.

«Figlio di…. L’hai fatto apposta, vero? Ad inserire _vaginali_ nella frase. Non provarci nemmeno a negarlo!»

Derek lo guarda con espressione neutrale: «Non ho inserito nulla dove non andava inserito».

Stiles fa una smorfia. «Hai un orribile senso dell’umorismo. No. Potrei dire che non hai alcun senso dell’umorismo», si asciuga le dita nella camicia di plaid.

Derek non risponde. Passano quasi un minuto in silenzio prima che Stiles riprenda a parlare: «Quando ero piccolo avevo queste perdite di sangue dal naso», dice, stranamente pacato. «Sai come sono col sangue».

Derek annuisce. Francamente, si sta ancora chiedendo come abbia fatto a non svenire durante l’incidente con il proiettile all’aconito. Adrenalina, forse.

«Beh, una volta ero a corto di fazzoletti. Così sono andato in bagno e ho cominciato a frugare dappertutto. E intendo dappertutto: non credo che ci sia cassetto che non abbia svuotato. E la roba che ho fatto col dentifricio e...», deglutisce. «Comunque, alla fine arrivo a questi cosi di cotone, no? Hanno la forma perfetta. Credo siano fatti apposta. Cioè… me li infilo su per il naso e funzionano benissimo. Fanno pure meno casino dei fazzoletti che usavo prima».

«E nessuno ha pensato bene di correggerti?»

Stiles sorride. «No. Ho fatto l’intera cena con uno di quegli affari in una narice coni miei che si sbellicavano e io che non capivo il perché», i suoi occhi si fanno distanti. «Era la prima volta che vedevo madre ridere da mesi. Stava già facendo la chemio.... Non stava funzionando un gran ché».

«Oh». Derek non ha idea di cosa dire, così prende la bottiglia e si versa un altro bicchiere.

«Ne ho ancora una confezione nel comodino», ammette Stiles. «Di tamponi, dico».

Derek sbatte le palpebre. «Davvero?»

Stile sogghigna.

«Stai scherzando», insiste lui.

«Ehi, non si sa mai quando potrebbero servire».

Derek scuote la testa. «Non sei normale, Stiles».

«Mai detto di esserlo. Ma, davvero, Derek la vuoi sapere una cosa strana?», si fa di nuovo serio. «Nessuno ha protestato troppo all’idea che io e te stessimo assieme. Mi aspettavo, che ne so… che mio padre cominciasse a sputare fuoco o che Scott ti sfidasse per ristabilire il mio onore perduto, e invece… niente».

«Mi spiace che le tue aspettative siano state tradite in modo così crudele».

Stiles si mette una mano sul cuore: «Sono ferito, Derek. Ferito».

Derek deglutisce. «Stiles…», inizia. E non sa come continuare.

Stiles scuote la testa. «No. È che se hai fatto credere a Dotty che stavi uscendo con me per levartela di torno, vorrà dire che non mi trovi poi così repellente, uh?»

Derek comincia a tormentare l’etichetta della bottiglia.

«Non fa niente. Era solo…. Beh, ci si vede, Derek». Stiles svuota il suo bicchiere in un ultimo sorso.

È quasi alla porta quando Derek ritrova la propria voce. «Posso pensare a cose peggiori che uscire con te», mormora, sollevando appena lo sguardo.

«Davvero?» La voce di Stiles è uno squittio.

Derek si schiarisce la gola. «Davvero», conferma, impacciato; e poi: «Credo di avere degli arancini di riso in frigo».

Stiles si esamina la punta delle scarpe; guarda in direzione della cucina e di nuovo verso quel che rimane dell'ettichetta, sparso tra tavolino e tappeto. «Grandioso», dice. E decide di restare.

*

Non sarebbe successo nulla se Stiles non fosse Stiles.

*

Due settimane dopo la fine della guerra con gli Alpha, Stiles rotola nella sua parte del materasso e si solleva su un gomito. «La tua NEMESI vuole entrare in polizia», annuncia, serio.

Derek accende la luce del comodino. «Sul serio?»

«A quanto pare negli ultimi mesi ha scoperto di avere eccellenti doti di detective».

«Ma noi non stavamo nemmeno assieme quando-»

«Oh, no», l’interrompe Stiles. «Per una volta la cosa non ha niente a che vedere con te. Beh, non del tutto».

Derek scansa le coperte di lato; la sera fa ancora caldo nel loft.

Stiles sogghigna. «L’ultima scoperta di Dotty riguarda Lydia. A quanto pare, esce con un uomo molto più vecchio di lei», si diverte tanto a prolungare la ‘o’ di quel ‘molto’ che Derek si distrae a guardare le sue labbra per un secondo di troppo.

«E quell’uomo sarebbe…?», chiede, assente. «No», scatta a sedere un secondo dopo. «Mi prendi in giro».

«Per niente!», Stiles sta ridendo apertamente, adesso; è un miracolo che riesca a parlare. «Dotty dice di aver intuito tutto da una confezione di assorbenti. Quando li ha visti fare la spesa con te, Zio Zombie ha comprato una marca di tamponi diversa da quella che avevi preso tu e lei ha brillantemente dedotto che non potevano essere per me, ma per Lydia».

Derek affonda la faccia nel cuscino.

«E poi», continua Stiles, «siccome non voleva mettere in giro del gossip fasullo, ha chiesto a mio padre di confermare la cosa».

«No».

«Sì!, e mio padre è stato molto, molto rapido a rassicurarla che era tutto vero. E a fornirle nuovi, esclusivi particolari sulla vicenda».

Derek soffoca una risata. Stiles doveva aver pure ereditato la sua carognaggine da qualcuno, ma non si aspettava che lo Sceriffo fosse peggio di lui quando ci si metteva d’impegno.

«Pensa quando verrà a sapere che lo spasimante di Lydia è stato dato per morto più di un anno fa».

«Non farà bene alla reputazione di Lydia…»

Stiles mette su un’espressione falsamente offesa. «Ehi, certe persone hanno un debole per i morti resuscitati, non giudicare».

Derek alza gli occhi verso il soffitto. «Tecnicamente Jackson non è mai morto», gli ricorda.

«Tecnicamente Peter e Lydia non stanno assieme».

«Grazie al cielo», freme d’orrore al solo pensiero.

Stiles emette un grugnito d’assenso gli stringe un braccio attorno alla vita.

Derek lo attira ancora di più a sé; dopo un po’, però, gli viene in mente una cosa. «Peter sta fomentando il gossip, vero?»

Per tutta risposta, Stiles è scosso da un attacco di risatine silenziose.

Derek si sporge oltre il comodino e spegne di nuovo la luce. “Buon per Peter”, pensa. “E buon per Dotty”.

In fondo, per come sono andate le cose, non si è mai trattato di trovare un colpevole. Ma qualcuno a cui dare il merito di tutto.

Chiude gli occhi, e Stiles sorride contro le sue labbra, già addormentato.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) La canzone preferita di Laura è _Always_ dei Bon Jovi. Because of reasons.
> 
> 2) GO, TEAM GREENBERG!


End file.
